


Smokey Start

by Tea_Drinking_Sweater_Wearing_Physicist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fire!, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Drinking_Sweater_Wearing_Physicist/pseuds/Tea_Drinking_Sweater_Wearing_Physicist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus has a smoking addiction which Sans absolutely despises. As often as he tells Pap to quit, he never really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokey Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be short story about the Underswap brothers and more specifically Switches addiction to smoking. Hope you enjoy this little thing (is this what you would call a one shot? Or am I just really bad at this stuff?). By the way when I say Sans I mean Blueberry, and when I say Papyrus I mean Switch (Underswap Papyrus). I'm not exactly sure how their nickname thing works out right now since there's so many of them, but since their the only skeletons in here that's how it'll be.

The sound of the washing machine working wasn't exactly music to Sans's ears, but it wasn't exactly gut wrenching either. It was routine to him at this point. He'd down it about twice a week with no problems whatsoever.

But this time, he was more worried that he'd left his brother in the house to smoke everything up as he usually did.

Sans wiped his hands on his apron and huffed as he headed outside. His little boots crunched through the snow with ease, though he wasn't exactly in the best mood.

It was rather cold out that day, and he really didn't want to be out in just what he had on. The washing machine and dryer were in a small room in the back of the house. Papyrus used to use it as a lab or something along those lines, but since he'd turned lazier over the years, there grew no purpose in keeping it.

"Papy!" Sans closed the door behind him as he wiped his feet off on the rug near the door. "Papy!"

He ran over to the couch to find that instead of his brother being there, a blanket laid over the couch instead.

_Always. Always having to clean up after him._

He sighed loudly as he swiftly lifted the blanket from the couch. It didn't serve much purpose, other than to cover up a newly discovered hole in the couch.

"Papyrus!" Sans called up the stairs. Sans folded the blanket and laid it down on one of the arms of the couch.

The air didn't reek of smoke, but there was the faint scent of it. Still, Papyrus didn't come downstairs.

Sans'd had it. He undid his apron and threw it in top of the blanket, then rushed upstairs to scold his brother. "Papy!"

But he wasn't in his room.

\------------------------

"No."

"What do you mean no? You just left him there without even telling him that you were leaving?!" Muffet slammed the glass she was cleaning down. The force of it shook the bar counter. Everyone in the bar expected it to break, but there wasn't even a crack.

Papyrus sighed and rubbed his skull. "He's used to me leaving home without a word."

Muffet shook her head and pointed to the door. "I want you to leave and take care of him. You can't just leave him. He'll think you've abandoned him." She looked Papyrus in the eyes.

He nodded and sighed. "Okay." He stood up from the bar and set a few gold coins on the counter before walking out of the restaurant and heading home.

The air seemed oddly colder. He walked faster and tried not to think about what could've happened. Muffet doesn't usually send Papyrus home for any reason, but she had always been protective over children. But was that really the reason she sent him home? Was he even allowed back, or had she kicked him out? Oh well. He'd find out when he went again. Maybe while Sans was sleeping.

"Papy." Sans stood in the doorway as Papyrus walked in.

He looked down at his brother and closed the door. He may have been short, but Sans was no child. He was the older brother, although most would say that he was the younger. That's just opinion though.

"Hey Sans..." He closed the door and wiped his feet of. "Sorry about-"

"The hole in the couch? Or you running away without saying a word to me?" Sans crossed his arms and made a pouty face.

"Sans-no. I was gonna come back. I always do. It's not even late either."

Sans shook his head. "And the burn mark on the couch?" He glared up at Papyrus.

"The what?" He walked over to the couch and examined the small burn hole in the cushion. "Oh..."

"Now you remember?" Sans walked over and shook his head as he peers down at the mark.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry." He looked over at Sans with a guilty look.

Sans sighed and hugged his brother. "Don't run off again though."

"Okay...I won't..."

"And stop smoking!"

"Sans, I don't know what to say to you. I want to, but...it's addicting. It's hard to cope with it...I would do anything for you, but this is gonna take some time...I've been trying...I smoke less now than before, and that's an improvement." He took a shaky breath and held Sans close.

"I didn't mean to sound rude...I'm sorry Papy..." Tears threatened to spill from both brother's eye sockets. But after a couple deep breaths, they were calm enough to let go of each other and go to the kitchen.

"Tacos?" Sans looked into the fridge for the meat.

"Tacos."

\----------------------

Sans made the tacos pretty well, and tried to add something a little different to add more flavor and color, so he'd described it. He added chili peppers to give a little pop and spice. Him and Papyrus really enjoyed it, but Papyrus did suggest that Sans put a little less of that spicy red fruit.

They headed upstairs to go to sleep, but before they could par ways, Papyrus stopped Sans.

"Hey," He grabbed Sans's arm gently. "I was thinking about heading over to Muffet's and apologizing. She got mad when she found out that if left you here alone..."

Sans looked his brother over and nodded. "Okay, but wouldn't she get mad again if she found out that you left me here for the second time today?"

Papyrus thought for moment as he tried to think of some sort of way of making this work. "I's bring you along, but kids aren't exactly allowed at this hour of night-"

"Papy, I'm your older brother. I can go if you can. And I'm not a kid anymore. It doesn't even make sense why you would say such a thing. You and I both know I'm older, even if I don't act like it all the time. At least I'm responsible. At least I clean up after you, and help out around the house. At least in trying to be thee for you. I do everything for you. You just don't see that. All you know is to protect me, smoke to try to get rid of stress that doesn't have any reason to exist, and drink so that you forget all your problems-like me!" Sans fought to hold back his tears as he clenched his fists.

Papyrus was speechless. He had no clue that his life decisions had that much of an impact on his brother's life. He was guilty, sorry, he didn't have anything to say. All he could do was stand there and stare down at Sans. Why wasn't he crying? He should be. He should feel like bawling right there for all he'd been told. He'd been told the truth. The cold, hard truth. And of course, he didn't like that. But it was his decision. Get even more broken down after all he'd been told, or try to be better for Sans's sake.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Sans's voice interrupted Papyrus's thoughts. Hi voice was uneven, and he was in the verge of tears. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He turned away without another word, and closed his door quietly. The sound of its locks could be heard clicking into place within the hollow wood.

Papyrus continued to stand there.

Maybe...maybe he could talk to Muffet. It was closing time, and maybe they could chat. Maybe she could help. Maybe...

\----------------------

Muffet stood at the bar counter cleaning a few dirty plates. Her mind was racing about the brothers.

_Are they okay? I hope they didn't get into a fight. I wonder if Papyrus will come back. What if they hate me? What if something bad happened?_

She jumped when the sound of the front doors opened and closed. Papyrus trudged over. His hood up, hands in his pockets, and head down. She watched as he took a seat at the bar stool in front of her and lowered his hood. Tears streaked his face, his eyes were empty, black holes in his skull. Muffet put everything away and leaned on the counter towards him.

"Papyrus...I get that things didn't down well with your brother, but-"

"You don't know what he said. You don't know how I feel after hearing what he had to say...he's been bottling up Muffet...I thought he told me everything." He sighed and shook his head.

She took his hands in her's. "Look at me," She said. "Look into my eyes."

"Which ones?" Papyrus smiled a little, his eye lights returning. But just as soon as the smile was there, it flipped upside down.

Muffet tightened her grip. "Don't play games with me Papyrus. This is serious..." She searched his face for any sign of...anything really. "What happened?"

Papyrus let out a shaky breath. "Sans...he...told me that..." He sighed. "I give up. I can't change, and he hates me..."

"That's not true!"

Both Papyrus and Muffet jumped at the voice at the front. They looked in the direction of the noise. Sans stood there. Fists at his sides. Tears in his eyes. Sadness and distress filling his soul to the brim. He walked over and looked up at his brother. "I love you Papy...but I just don't know if I can take anymore of this...you drink, smoke, I fell like you're doing all of this to ignore me." They could tell it was hard for him to say all that because the tears fell from his eyes endlessly.

"Sans..." Papyrus slid off of the bar stool and crouched on the ground so he could be at eye level with Sans. "I didn't know...I'm sorry...I'll change...for you...just tell me these things from now on..."

Sans nodded and hugged his brother close. Blue bandanna, orange hoodie. Both fabrics soaked in tears. Muffet stood and watched as she sniffled. The sight of the two brothers finally loving each other was magnificent. Finally, things were looking up for them.

\---------------------------

Sans sat outside in Papyrus's lap. He looked up at him and took the lit cigarette out of his mouth.

 

"Sans-"

He put it in his mouth and smiled. He took a drag and almost died. He pushed it back into Papyrus's mouth and coughed into his bandanna.

"Sans, I was gonna warn you. Are you okay?" He tried not to laugh as Sans continued to cough.

"How can-" Cough. "you even smoke" Cough. "that thing?" He looked up at his brother. Still coughing a little, but he couldn't help but smile a little on how stupid he was to just take it.

Papyrus shrugged and looked up to see Muffet passing by. They smiled at each other.

Life was finally working out. Sans was happy. Papyrus was happy. And Muffet was happy.

Things were perfect.

Sans hit Papyrus on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

Well, for the most part.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! It didn't take long to write, and I've been busy with my other works lately, but I thought I'd write this baby after being inspired. (I thought my house was on fire but it turns out that the one fire alarm just needs a change of batteries.) If you liked this work, check out my others works! (Or don't.) Thanks for everything!


End file.
